


Keelhauled

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who ordered the angsty masturbating? Hello? Bueller? Well, you're getting it anyways. Self-Edited this time. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keelhauled

**Author's Note:**

> Who ordered the angsty masturbating? Hello? Bueller? Well, you're getting it anyways. Self-Edited this time. Enjoy.

 

Lewdness, lasciviousness, guilt. Those were the constant themes that painted Minimus Ambus' self-servicing sessions as of late, and they made him feel terrible.

Not so terrible to completely kill off the charge, though often he wished they did.

While it wasn't _wrong_ to feel the way he did about his superior officer, fraternization had been relaxed to nothingness after all, it still felt wrong on his own personal account.

Rodimus was gorgeous and more nuanced than he had originally thought possible-- he had done a lot of growing since being the mech that stole his ship back on Earth.

Rodimus plagued his thoughts and it _hurt_ , because no matter how he looked at the situation, Rodimus would always be the larger than life public-figure mech with charisma strong enough to convince others to follow him, to _love_  him in some strange way, and Minimus would always be the pretender.

"Aw, c'mon Mags, loosen up."

He recalled the memory unbidden as he eased down onto his berth. Just the last shift cycle, he had come around the corner on the command deck to find Rodimus and another surreptitious lover- another to add to the long list, he was sure- rutting against the wall in a slightly darkened corner.

He had been shocked enough to drop his datapad, the clatter distracted the pair from their movements for a few seconds  before a salacious grin bloomed over Rodimus' face and he hauled the leg of his lover up higher, thrust harder.

All while keeping eye-contact with Ultra Magnus.

He spurred himself into action a moment later, dragging the two apart with a stern look of disapproval and a practiced expression of disgust. Verbally keelhauling the pair and tossing Rodimus' lover in the brig for the night would hopefully teach the mech a lesson, because he knew his scolding wouldn't do much but flow in one audio receptor and out the other of the flame-painted mech.

 He had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't much better than his wayward captain, as he imagined himself in the place of one of Rodimus' lover-bots. The floor of the communal washracks, the command deck, one of the conference room tables... _preferably_  a berth somewhere private; his spark yearned for it to be him in those places, while at the same moment his processor told him it would never happen and he was stupid for wanting it.

 He was the Ultra Magnus persona, imposing and non-sexual. Here to ruin the fun.

 'If only they saw me now.' he thought, wry and grim. The unextraordinary Minimus Ambus, spread open with two of the digits of one hand buried in his over-lubricated valve while the other took to slow, drawn out strokes of his spike. Not that Rodimus would take him like that should the impossible become reality. No, he had witnessed on multiple occasions how Rodimus  _preferred_ _it_ , hard and fast down to the howling overload. Minimus would just be another berth notch, reduced down to the stroke of a vandal's knife.

 Fantasy Rodimus treated him well, and he could suspend his disbelief temporarily during his self-servicing sessions. Fantasy Rodimus would twine digits with his as he held his arms above his head, pressing down with his full weight behind every thrust of his modded (and oh the mods Minimus had seen!) spike into Minimus' far too willing valve, lighting up nodes that hadn't been touched by another in millenia. He'd be thoughtful and ensure Minimus reached his overload too, with those deft fingers or smart mouth or those _ridges_  on his _spike-_

  _"Rodimus!!"_  Climax hit Minimus unexpected and his backstrut bowed off his berth even as his digits locked down in his valve and on the head of his spike. Spent, he remained on his berth for a few moments longer with his fans running on high to revel in the afterglow before the merciless self-loathing could inevitably set in.

 When it did, Minimus centered himself and somberly made his way off his berth, towards his personal wash-rack. A long soak under hot solvent would do to distract him and wash away some of the irrational feeling of filth along with his transfluids and lubricants. A deep recharge after that would aid in defragging his troubled mind. 

 

As he retracted his spike into it's housing and rummaged for a cleaning cloth, Rodimus gave a mental shout out to Red Alert for having installed those cameras into command quarters before his departure all that time ago. it wasn't the first time that he had watched Minimus come out of the Magnus armor and self-service, with his handsome face slowly morphing into a sublime expression of pleasure, but it _was_ the first time he heard him call anyone's name in the throes of climax. 

 And it had been _his_  name. Rodimus had been shocked, flattered, and giddy; he overloaded embarrassingly quickly with a soft yelp when _his_ _name_ had been the one to leave Minimus' lips. Elation sang through him at having finally been  _noticed_  by Minimus and he wanted nothing more than to run to his quarters and frag him silly through to the next shift change... and then to take that off to hold him and recharge. All of his hard work would finally pay off.

 But _no_ , Rodimus would be patient and it wouldn't be, couldn't be too long now before the object of his desires would be approaching him to resolve the feelings between them. It was how it happened with every other mech that had some interest in him, whether in frame or the person it belonged to. Minimus was only Cybertronian, after all.

 It was how Ultra Magnus and by the flip of that same coin, Minimus Ambus, worked. He'd come to him and they would confess how they feel to each other and everything would be _awesome._

  
_..._ Right? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this certainly happened at like 3 am this morning. It seems like if I want to do something quickly, I just need to put porn in it. 8|9 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
